The savior of her heart
by Errol's Feather
Summary: When men are attacking Elsa in her ice castle Regina steps up to save her. She then sends them on their way if a far warning. Going back to Elsa she is reflecting over their relationship.


**_Author's Note: _**This one is for my friend Mike that made the cartoon the start is based on, hope you like it :o)

**_Warning: Sex Read at own risk. _**

* * *

**_The savior of her heart_**

"Oh what the hell," Robin thought as he was aiming like the rest of the guys at the ice queen. Much like the rest of the guys. It was not like he was the only one doing it, after all she was a treat, or at least that is what they said.

Elsa put up a defense wall of ice; still Robin's arrow broke through and landed at inches away from her head. She was trapped between that and the back wall of her castle. She was shielding herself the best she could, feeling powerless; she didn't want to die like that.

A particular voice sounded, clearly it was directed at one of the males as he was looking towards the brunette not far from her, saying, "What the fuck did you do?!"

"Regina, I uhhhh, uhmm, ehh," the male said, looking at her with scared eyes. Elsa couldn't help but to wonder what their pervious relationship where.

Regina made a fireball appear in her hand saying, "I will be as gracious as to give you all a five second head start."

The men looked at her and swallowed hard before they started to run and fast. No way had they wanted to be barbequed by the evil queen. Regina was not happy either, she looked at the other woman, trapped by an ice block, and she used her powers to remove it to help the younger woman free. Once she had done so Regina looked at her saying, "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

"I'll…I'll be fine," the younger woman nodded, giving her a soft kiss.

"Good, well I better go after the, I've given them enough head start, don't you think?" Regina asked her with a small laugh.

"More than enough I'd say," said Elsa, kissing her cheek, getting one more concerned look by the older woman before she started to walk towards the door of her ice castle. Once outside she found her noble steed Maximus. He already had his saddle as she had been out riding not long before the intruders arrived. He was big, black and fast, once upon a time he had been wild as well, but she had tamed him. She really loved the feeling of having him work between her legs, feeling his raw power as he was moving at the pace she chose. She could hear his heavy breaths going faster, stroking his shiny black neck as she whispered, "Easy, Max, easy."

He seemed to slow down, but not by much, understanding his mistress was in no hurry. She would get them even if it would take a little longer. He was getting close though, he could hear hoofs not far ahead of him. She ordered him to stop and he did. Regina hugged him, whispering, "You are the best horse there is."

The horse neighed happily and continued to trot ahead, hearing his mistress was gathering herself, groaning something in dismay. She was upset he knew, making him turn his head and try to nap at her jacket. She smiled, scratching his ear. The middle-aged woman saw the attackers ahead and yelled, "There is no use in running, I can burn or kill you all with a flick of my hand."

"Please majesty, show mercy?" Robin said, he was about five steps away from her, also on horseback.

"Why should I show you any mercy when you did not show that to Elsa?" Regina wanted to know, bouncing a fireball up and down in her hand.

"We were told she was dangerous that she should not be alive, and why are you defending her even?" Robin seemed confused.

"That is my concern and not yours, I shall let you go with a warning, try anything again and you are less fortunate," her eyes was shining as she made Maximus rise on two. The men gasped as his eyes seemed to be shining like fire. They were matching the fire in Regina's hands and she was smiling. An evil grin that made shivers of fright go through Robin. The horse went back down and fast making a wall of fire come towards them fast. Some got burned, some got away, but all was struck with fear. They ran, crawled away groaning in terror, some in pain while the queen laughed. Her horse neighed yet again. She stroked him, whispering, "Good boy, let us go back."

The horse nodded and slowly turned and trotted back, hearing her say, "Am I crazy Max, I think I love her, that Queen?"

He made a sound and seemingly shook his head as she said, "It's just after I lost Emma and Henry, I've been so very alone. Then she came along, she…changed me."

He nodded wisely, feeling how she was relaxing now, he was as well. She stroked him lovingly. He might not be Rocinante, but he was still a great horse. She smiled to herself saying, "Do you like her, boy?"

He nodded as she said, "I thought Tink was right you know that Robin was my one true love, but he was not. Maybe back then, but not now."

The horse nodded confirming and made a sound as she said, "I had a horse before you, you know. She was a good one; you are too, but in another way."

Maximus made a sound letting he was not happy she had another good horse. Regina laughed softly in the soft summer breeze, smiling, saying, "You're great, so what do you think, Max, should I spend the rest of my life with Elsa, I mean the last three years have been so amazing. Emma and Henry they are more like a distant memory. I am happy here with her, I have no need to go back to Fairytale land. I don't care if we are in the ice castle or the one down by the fjord. As long as I am with her I am happy, I know I will be alright. Do you get what I am saying?"

He nodded and made a few sounds of course he understood when his mistress was happy. She was now he knew, she was relaxing and he could even hear her hum. She did that every once in a while. She stroked his neck saying, "Do you think I should marry her, Max?"

He neighed and nodded a couple of times. Considering he was a horse there was a limit as to what he got of her talking but he knew of course that if she asked a yes or no question how to answer. He sensed it by her mood. This was a yes question.

"Alright, I will think about it," she said, getting off her horse as they had gotten back to the ice castle. She took her time grooming him, then feeding him, making sure he had what she needed in the stable, before going back to the ice castle. Elsa had made sure there was built a stable there about a year after they had gotten together. She knew Regina loved to ride and she didn't mind joining her when it came to that.

The older queen had hardly gotten inside the palace door before Elsa threw herself at her, saying, "You did take longer than planned, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Regina wrapped her arms around her as well.

"My savior," the younger queen whispered, giving her a soft kiss.

"I only did what was right?" Regina said when the kiss broke. She hadn't heard that word in so long.

"I didn't mean only know, I meant years ago, you saved me from my loneliness and made be believe in love. I love you so very much, Regina," there was no doubt that was she saying was true, the love was shining in her eyes , in addition to the fact the ice pattern on the wall got shaped to hearts.

Regina bent in for another kiss, making it go a bit deeper, thinking that Elsa was the one that had saved her three years ago in more than one way. She had come through when all seemed ever so lost. She had just ended thing with Robin and had left her round as she felt trapped and saddened. She had rode for days not knowing where she was going, only that her heart was breaking and she didn't care where she ended up. She didn't even care that there was a snowstorm going on around her. Not until the horse couldn't go on and she felt like she was freezing to death. She clung to Max praying for someone to save her. Not that she had anything to live for, but she didn't want to die like that. Regina had almost given up, in fact she was letting the weather and the cold consume her, when she heard a soft voice say, "Easy boy, easy, I am not here to harm you."

As in a haze she saw a pair of blue eyes shining through the blistering snow and a pair of red lips. The rest was too hard to see, she would have fought, but the lack of power prevented her from doing so. She was simply too tired. Still she heard the soft voice saying, "You really shouldn't have been out in this weather, dear, no one of you should."

"Who are you," it came weakly from Regina's cold lips.

"I am who they call the snow queen, but you have nothing to fear, I will get you out of this weather," said the voice. Regina was in no power to argue or answer her.

* * *

When she woke up she was lying in a bed, a king size one, wooden, she was feeling warm, and safe. The smell in the room seemed to be contributing to this. She stirred, finding she was not alone in bed, someone was holding her close, she turned seeing another female knowing they were both naked. She was younger than her by the looks of it, her hair almost with as the snow that had almost captured her, her features seemed to be a bit hard, and still she was beautiful.

Regina however was confused, why were they in bed together naked. A hand reached out to wake the sleeping beauty. Her eyes fluttered open slowly, bright blue, so blue it almost made her look away. She swallowed saying, "Why are we in bed together?"

"You were too cold, I found the best way of heating you would be our body heat, don't worry I have not done anything to you," the younger woman was blushing.

"I know you most likely didn't and I thank you for saving me...?" Regina looked at her.

"Queen Elsa," said she and smiled at her.

"You seem rather young to be a queen," Regina said.

"And you too old to not be married," Elsa replied. After all she did not have a wedding band.

"I am a widow," Regina said, she didn't snap it at her though, nor try to break free from her grasp.

"I'm sorry," Elsa looked down, feeling stupid.

"It was better he died and it was a long time ago. So do you take all your guests to your chamber?" asked Regina curiously.

"I...don't have many guests they fear me, and you are the first one I have ever had in my bed. I did what I found best as I said earlier," said Elsa.

"A virgin queen," Regina commented, making Elsa back away from her. She grabbed one of the sheets, covering her up as she got out of bed. Regina sighed knowing she had stepped in it this time saying, "Elsa, I didn't mean to upset you, please come back to bed."

"I...no one want me, I am too dangerous," she turned insecurity in her blue eyes.

"Come," Regina patted on the bed. Slowly Elsa neared her and got back into bed, still her cover was around her slender body. She had not expected Regina to wake before her and therefore she figured she would have time to get dressed. Now however...She actually had never been naked in bed with anyone before and therefore she was very shy when it came down to it. The brunette was however sitting up, her breasts and golden skin clearly showing, her body having some scars here and there, the most captivating being on her upper lip. She pursed it before saying, "Let me look at you, please."

Elsa looked down, having the sheet drop, suddenly feeling so naked, then again she now was. The brunette eyed that perfect body, her breasts small, but firm. He skin was pale, yet not sickly pale. You could see traces of muscles showing she was trained and in perfect health. Her arms protecting her breasts being crossed over them. Regina let her hand reach out carefully gracing one of her arms, her skin as soft as it looked clearly. The blonde beauty looked at her by the touch, biting her bottom lip.

The brunette finding this very cute smiled at her, saying, "I won't do anything you don't wish me to do. I was plucked to soon and wrongly."

"I..." the younger Queen did not know what to say to this, so she didn't, again she blushed. Regina very slowly moved in to plant a kiss on those red lips. Elsa by instinct more than anything else returned it. As she backed away she blushed even more. She always thought her first kiss would be by a guy, she had been wrong still it was perfect. More so than she ever imagined. She leaned in for another one, now parting her lips, implying that Regina could come inside.

The brunette being the more experienced one tongued her lightly, before backing away. Elsa felt something she had never felt before but she took it to be desire. She felt that she wanted the kiss to go on. She felt like she wanted to touch the other woman everywhere. She took a deep breath gathering herself, seeing Regina was frowning at her, was she even aware of what she was thinking, should she do anything, say anything. Her eyes fell.

Regina let her hand go under her shin, lifting her head, saying, "It's okay, I remember the first time I kissed someone I was crazy about, I wanted it to never end. It felt like the earth wouldn't stop spining."

"How old were you?" she asked.

"I was seventeen and he was the stable boy..." Regina stopped; she didn't like to talk about it. The pain may have eased, but it was still there.

"I am sorry he passed," said Elsa as she head read her mind. A hand on top of Regina, leaning in again, this kiss felt with compassion. She wanted to comfort her, have her close. She let her arms wrap around her, caressing her bare skin. It was burning hot, almost like fire she thought.

Backing away she carefully lay down on the bed, making sign for the brunette to come on top of her. She did and Elsa held her stroking her ever so gently. Her hot skin felt so good against her cold, it was like the other woman was radiating heat like she was radiating cold. It was then something occurred to her and she removed her hands, tears in her eyes as she said, "I can't, I shouldn't touch you, you will freeze to ice if I do."

"Elsa, if that was so I already would," Regina whispered, taking her hands in her own, proving the fact. She was right she did not freeze. Elsa didn't get it, everything she touched got turned to ice, except Anna it would seem, and then again she loved Anna. This woman on the other hand... She was confused wondering if her heat was the reason as to why she could not freeze. She didn't even get how she could be that hot. Another deep kiss, lingering, growing of passion, a moan escaping Elsa as Regina backed away. Feeling her hand go between her legs, knowing she should freeze, yet she didn't. She let her fingers caress the outside of her folds that was now soaked. Regina kissed her softly, nuzzling in her neck. Caressing her breast with her free hand, massaging it, toying with her nipple. Feeling how Elsa's hands was going down her spine, caressing over her lover back, making her wet. She moaned arching, a hand cupping her ass pulling her closer. Sliding over it and caressing her wet slit from behind. Regina groaned louder now. She looked into Elsa's eyes as her finger was resting on the entrance to her secret chamber. The panting blonde nervously nodded, pacing herself. Slowly the brunette slid into her, seeing an expression of pain in Elsa's blue eyes. She was gasping now, and the brunette was considering retracting when she said, "It's...I'm okay,"

"Are you sure?" worry in the voice of the older woman.

"Yes, please don't stop," she whispered, giving her a kiss to reassure her.

The brunette nodded and let her finger slip further in, letting it rest there. Let the younger woman get used to it, even if it was much smaller than a male member would have been. Elsa nodded for her to go on; she did slowly and took her time, panting on top of her like a wild beast. Elsa panted as well, her breath so ragged. Regina bent down kissing her again, tonguing her heavily until she started to shake and her walls locked around her finger. Once Regina retracted she looked at her with wondering eyes. So this was what sex was like, it wasn't bad; in fact it was quite good. She smiled saying, "Thank you."

"You are welcome," said Regina adding, "I don't sleep around and I've never slept with someone after a so short time period."

"Good, will you say here with me, please?" Elsa realized she sounded needy, but oddly enough the brunette nodded. After all with Emma and Henry gone she had no use to return to Fairytale land, why not start all over here with Elsa, here in wherever she was.

* * *

It had now gone three years and Regina was still living with Elsa either in the palace down in the city or her ice castle. Regina had come to find that by now Emma and Henry were more like a distant memory of something in her past and she had moved one. As her tongue played with Elsa's in another battle for dominance a moan escaped her. She backed away, calming herself somewhat, knowing they should talk about what she had talked about with her horse. She took a deep breath saying, "We should talk."

Fear struck through the younger woman, wondering if she had done something wrong. They were good weren't they; she wouldn't have saved her if… She however nodded. Regina stroke her cheek saying, "You haven't done anything wrong, Elsa. I just I was thinking that maybe we should get married?"

"You would really want that?" so this wasn't bad after all. A smiled graced her red lips.

"I wouldn't bring it up if I didn't," Regina answered with a dignified nod.

"Oh my gosh, we need dresses, we need cake, we need to send invites, to find out when we are having it," Elsa started rambling, when Regina said, "Elsa, stop."

"What?" she asked confused. Regina put a finger on her lips, kissing her through roughly before backing away, using two of her fingers to draw a red heart on her chest, magically. The heart vanished; her dark eyes were shining now, like black diamonds. It was her sign, one she had developed not long after they first got together. The burning red heart showing her burning desire. Reasoning being it happened they were with others so the brunette couldn't always say it out loud, the heart however made it clear. Elsa nodded, dragging her towards the bedroom, saying, "I take the hint, I will bed you, my savior of my heart."

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this, I would love to hear your thoughts :o)


End file.
